


〈磁石〉陌生人

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: 盲人画家S × 歌手N
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	〈磁石〉陌生人

陌生人

00.

初夏的海风是温热的，伴着从海面上卷起的细小的水珠，浸润沙滩上每个游客的脸颊，衬着蓝天、碧海、黄沙、绿树，让灵感雀跃，跳满樱井翔每一寸肌肤。

樱井翔朝着不远的地平线心旷神怡地绽开眉眼，凭着笔刷在调色盘上摩挲的股动，沾上一点明亮的黄，潇洒地在画布上拉下一笔。

盲人的世界本应是黑暗的，但除视界以外的世界要比常人更多彩——樱井翔在失明后花了很久才悟透这个道理。此刻他的那双桃花眼泛起光，将广阔的天地包容进视界，透出深邃的笑意，又露出一点极致的洒脱。

再加点什么好呢？樱井翔把画板搬起来凑到自己鼻尖仔仔细细地嗅。画板在他手上转了十回，他甚至用舌尖准确地轻舐刚刚拉下的那一抹黄色。他皱着眉抿抿唇，摸着下巴苦恼地倚在凳子上，似是非是地凝视着自己的画布。

太阳？樱井翔晃晃脑袋，随便拿手指蘸上调色盘，在画布的左上角用指甲画出螺旋状的红圈。

完成作画的樱井大师拿起地上的啤酒，插着沙滩裤袋站起身继续凝望远方，只不过自己的视界里出现的不是无限延伸的漆黑，不是夏威夷一望无际的湛蓝，而是某个歌者眼瞳清澈的珀色。

01.

刺激的消毒水味占据了樱井翔整个鼻腔。他眼睛生疼，但手却因为久睡的麻痹怎么也伸不起来。他使劲皱着眉想把眼睛睁开。在眼皮跳动好几下后，他总算睁看到了光——被涂满了磨砂玻璃似的马赛克的世界唯一留下的一抹光。

他顿时冒出冷汗，手臂的麻痹感似乎传到了脚底，大腿酥酥麻麻开始打颤，他又努力抬手想借力起身，但腰部无故的脱离感又把他拉回病床。

他喘着气，再度闭上眼睛又再次睁开，再度闭上眼睛又再次睁开，直到聚焦已不在成为可能，远方只剩下厚重的，透明的磨砂。他舒口气完全放松地躺下，终于安稳地闭上了眼睛。将右手举过头顶慢慢摸索医院的呼叫按钮——

“樱井先生，您醒了？”

“嗯。您是新田医生吗？”樱井睁开眼，凝视着远方发呆。

“是的。没想到你还记得。现在感觉怎么样？”新田医生两手搭在床沿，微笑着看樱井翔。

“我看不见东西了，眼前好像有什么东西，总之对不了焦，远处的东西看不到，近处的东西也看不到。”樱井翔停了停，“是副作用吗？”

“其实樱井先生只做了手部的手术而已。您的脑补其实也有受损，影响到了您的视觉神经……”

“那有办法治吗？”樱井翔凭感觉看向新田。

新田没有说话，拿起自己的工作记录翻看，过不久才遗憾地说：“要做好失明的准备了。”

“……”樱井翔无力地靠在墙上，把头偏向他记忆里的窗，不经意可以感受到写冷风，吹得他脸颊有些疼。

“这样啊，原来是这样。”樱井翔呢喃。

02.

“你唱歌真好听。”樱井翔放下画笔，朝空无一人的斜后方看去。

二宫和也被这突兀的磁性嗓音吓了一跳，他拨下一根吉他弦，疑惑地回头看，自己明明只是轻哼。一头的黑色外散着乖顺，蓬松的碎发在空中弯弯绕绕，最后扭在一起，像一颗板栗。

“啊、谢谢你。”二宫不太好意思被陌生人夸奖，礼貌地回应后继续投入他的创作。

“是自己写的吗？”樱井翔觉得身后的人的声音很悦耳，虽然有些尖，但却像午后休憩的小猫一样，软软糯糯。

“嗯……”二宫和也抽去一丝注意力回他。

“是民谣吗？”

“唔嘛，算是吧。”

“木吉他弹和风很少见吧？不过糅合的很好，很好听啊！”

二宫和也侧身，疑惑地抬头看清说话人的脸。说话人应该不比他大多少，只是双眼无神，脸颊没显露什么光彩，还稍微有些肿——疲惫让他苍老了几岁。他顺着那人凝视的方向望了眼，什么都没有。

他看不到吗？二宫和也推断，说话人和他印象中的盲人很像，明明说着有意识的话眼神却没有意识。一点神采都没有。二宫和也放下笔，触停震动的弦丝：“嗯，心血来潮随便弹一弹。”

“真好，有灵感很幸福吧！”樱井翔双手抱腰，总算将视线移到自己的画板上，粗糙的画布中央，烫着恰到好处的漆黑的点，令人很不舒服。

二宫移动身子看看说话人的画板，又瞥见那由于多种色彩不规则调出令人作呕的灰黑，他担心这个人是神经病，拿出手机犹豫着要不要打电话让救护车来。

“哦！”樱井翔见对方没有回应，偏头浅浅地勾起嘴角：“不好意思，打扰你了。”

二宫和也摇摇头，哼出否认的音调，又转身收起手机，抱起吉他轻轻拨动琴弦。

两个人之间不再有言语，只是沉默地在公园不起眼的长椅上休憩，等夕阳洒过群山泼出一条笔直的金线，白鸽飞过飘扬的落叶，樱井翔起身收起画板和工具，朝二宫问候一句，支起导盲棒离开了。

03.

二宫和也那天之后便对这个盲人画家有些在意。贝多芬双耳失聪成就了《悲怆》，难道这个陌路人也要来个画家双眼失明成就某个作品？

二宫和也被自己逗乐了，咯咯笑起来，又吐槽自己巨人哪是那么容易养成的，要是自己失明第一时间肯定想死。

他抱起吉他不知怎的还有些欢愉，他反复回想起那天身后那个看上去愣愣的陌生人，盯着自己的画布上像被污染过的水沟一样的色点，也不知道有什么好看的，明明看不到。

二宫和也弹着弹着思绪便飘走了，他一边点着上星期在酒吧里赚的小费，一边数着自己借回的出租车贷，最后却无意识地发起呆，不自觉看向身后的人曾凝视过的那片空地——板砖缝里竟还冒着葱葱杂草。他兀自揣测，这个看上去没什么艺术细胞的男人或许就有令人惊叹的天赋，看向的地方尽管无意识却也有理由。毕竟对方能听懂自己只弹出前奏的歌。

二宫和也心血来潮跑过去蹲下身子观察，稍短裹肉的手指沿着板砖缝细细寻找特别之处，接着就找出几颗四叶草，甚至还有五叶草。二宫和也把他们都摘下来，抓着草本植物细小的根茎走回公园的长椅，意外地发现那个盲人画家坐到了之前的位置，慢慢悠悠地想支起画板。二宫和也想认识他。

“你好。”等二宫和也靠近樱井翔不过2m，樱井翔朝二宫的方向点点头，熟练得跟看得见一样。

这家伙是红外线感应器吧！二宫和也内心吐槽。

“你好。”他回应。

“你画画？”二宫和也发现这个人手指蜷着油画画笔，手掌朝上倦怠地躺在长椅上，手腕上还有些清晰的红痕。

“嗯，以前是吧。”樱井翔把画笔放到工具箱里，准备把画布画板收起来。

暧昧的回应，模糊的判断。二宫和也想必这个人在梦想的道路上失意了，他坐到樱井翔边上，将三片草塞进对方手心：“三天前我们见过的，记得吗？你还夸我歌唱得好。”

樱井翔迟疑了一下，点点头：“是那个唱民谣的孩子吧？我记得。”

“我不是孩子哦！”二宫和也道：“我25岁。”

这回换樱井翔大吃一惊，他以为那样子的声线高中生才有。樱井翔抱歉地笑笑，“声音很年轻呢。”

“也不至于是孩子，我看你也不老。”二宫和也把玩着刚摘来的小草，搓着它们的根茎四处转圈：“你上次来的时候一直在凝望一片什么都没有的空地。”

“我好奇去那里看了看，找到了些东西。哝，这个，送你！”

樱井翔如他预料的，没有用眼睛去看，而是用手指去触摸。樱井翔摸到一片嫩绿的叶子便轻声数出，直到数出13片，“还有五叶草啊！”

二宫和也点头，又慌忙答应：“嗯。你运气真好呢！”

樱井翔听到对方的话，低头朝上掌心的方向笑起来，“是啊。运气真好。”

樱井翔之前所认为的礼貌，顶天了也是在知道他失明后抱着一丝遗憾地鼓励，或者在询问事故的真实性前诚恳地道歉，他还没见过这样的人——推断出了自己的不寻常，却不提不问，只摘了几颗草，自然地塞进自己手心，再夸赞自己幸运——明明跟自己没有什么关系，也丝毫不知道望的地方是一块空地。

但樱井翔就是莫名地心情好了不少，世界比昨天明亮了一点。

“谢谢，我会珍藏的。”樱井翔想抓住光。

他摸开工具箱，伸手进去拿一个小盒子，单手捣鼓了不久才把盒子打开，他小心翼翼地把草放进盒子里，又用手指再度确认这过程中礼物没有折损，直到慢吞吞地把五叶草放入，再慢慢关上小盒子。

二宫和也看着他笨拙地完成这一过程，忽地笑出声：“会闷死的吧！你想把它们做成标本吗？”

樱井翔忍俊不禁：“那就做成标本吧！命运之草（标本的名字）什么的……？”

二宫接受了画家的这股憨劲，吹捧他取的老套得不行的名字——这是他们第二次相遇。

04.

“所以你是怎么失明的？”二宫和也弹累了，随意把吉他挂在自己身上，放开双手倚着长椅背伸了个大大的懒腰。

他快习惯每天下午这段时间和盲人画家的约会了——尽管他们始终不知道对方的名字。

这位盲人画家很会捧场，无论二宫和也说什么做什么，他都会静静听，有时候附和有时候笑。二宫和也弹吉他弹得好，他夸好；二宫和也随便弹弹，他也夸好；二宫和也弹得暴躁，他还是夸好；二宫和也边念叨着别人的坏话边弹吉他，他还要说好。二宫和也也不知道这位画家先生在好个什么，不过后两种情况出现的时候，他还会大笑。

二宫和也仰头看着他的后脑勺，干干净净，光滑整齐。他不禁遐想画家怎么每天起来打理自己的头发和容貌，能够让一切都看起来那么平常。

“车祸。”樱井翔回：“具体也没什么好说的，当时手部骨折了，头部也受到了损伤，不过……我想想，好像从那以来有一个月了吧。我觉得我已经差不多习惯盲人的生活了。现在也在学盲文，继续在电视台工作。”

“哦，你别看我这样，整天悠哉悠哉的像个大叔，我原来可是主播噢！”樱井翔回想起以前的事，乐了：“还挺受欢迎的呢。”

“诶——”二宫和也拖长音调，开始拨弄起樱井翔的发尾。

“别不信啊。你可以找找的。”

“不需要。”二宫和也把樱井翔的头发分成两撮，抓在手掌里——得给他搞一个苹果头，反正他也不知道，“我啊，没什么兴趣了解别人光鲜亮丽的事。”

“为什么呢？”

“我没钱啊，又没工作，天天拿着把破吉他在小酒馆打工，比不上他们那群人上人——”

“怎么会？你弹琴弹得好啊！这份工作说不定最能发挥你的价值呢？”

二宫和也被对方的认真劲吓一跳，赶紧缩了手疑惑地看看身后那人的侧脸，果然，神情和说出的话一样认真。

他一向不习惯这样的人。于是反手敲击这头栗子。

樱井翔捂着头哎呀了一声，朝二宫的方向眨眨眼：“不对吗？”

二宫和也被这股诚恳逗笑了，没有说话拎起吉他随便起音：“啊——笨蛋！”

朝着远处的星空。

05.

樱井翔似乎找到了一个可以说话的人。

自从失明以后，他的朋友都想着法子远离他。也不能称为远离，只是喝酒的时候不太好意思叫，聚会的时候不太好意思请，要去旅游的时候不太好意思问。没了双眼睛，世界的确就已经没了一半。

他不是很在乎这些，毕竟在医院的时候自己就已经做好了心理准备。他不太怕寂寞，但他怕自己再也看不见颜色。

他在这个公园里呆了很多天，情绪低落的时候甚至从早待到晚。他曾用各种方法尝试让自己再次感受到那些颜色，比如在颜料上标盲文，调色板上也标上盲文，但比对不久他就放弃了，因为他就算知道颜色，也描摹不出来脑海里的那幅光景。

他感觉得到公园里昼夜微风温度和强度的变化，闻得到清晨的露，午后的草，傍晚的落叶和黑夜的沙池，听得到孩子们的嬉闹，主妇们的叮嘱，可他就是看不到公园里的颜色，看不到他本该看到的红橙黄绿蓝靛紫。

“你真是一点动静都没有啊——”熟悉的小尖嗓又在身后嚷嚷起来，搔得他耳畔有些痒。

“什么动静？”他拿着画笔在调色盘上轻刷的手停下来。

“画啊，画。我曲子都写好了。”二宫和也单手托腮，看着樱井翔的话打哈欠：“一个星期了，你怎么就画了个点。”

“你还会写曲子？”樱井翔转移话题。

“嘛，算是吧。你这一个星期听的基本都是我在谱曲。”

“我以为你弹着玩呢！你不一直都在骂人吗？”

“……”二宫和也沉默，“说你呢说你呢，别转移话题啊。”

“你每天都在看我画画吗？”樱井翔不听。

“你不也每天都在听我唱歌吗？”二宫和也反问。

“我画画没你唱歌好。”

“形式不同怎么比较？”

“我看不到啊，我就算知道我要画什么，我也画不出来啊。”樱井翔用画笔笔柄在纸上划。

“你想画什么？”二宫和也用双臂遮挡住两张长椅的空隙，趴在上边。

“嘛——”樱井翔沉默了，他放下画具翘起二郎腿，两手相抱贴上自己的后脑勺，“公园啦，海啦，森林啦……画你也行。”

“哈？”二宫和也挑眉：“盲人画家的人像小白鼠？我才不要——”

“我看你也不知道你自己想画什么。”二宫和也学他的样子在长凳的另一边坐着。

两个人一左一右，肩肘贴着肩肘，都仰着头看着天空，但谁都知道看不到星星。

“怎么说？”

“你常常不是发呆就是浪费颜料。我不弹琴的时候你就皱眉，我弹琴的时候你表面上是听着却也在想自己的事，你成天带着疲惫坐在这里画画，又成天魂不守舍。你坐累了站起来也看起来很焦躁，常常晃来晃去后又坐下拿着调色盘叹气。”二宫和也毫不忌口，反正陌生人，总不可能跟到他家打他，“你还真是什么都没想清楚。”

樱井翔尴尬地放松身子，换成之前看着画板的姿势叹气：“正如你所说。”

“你怎么啦？”二宫和也站起来走到他身边。

“嗯？我没什么事。”

“你当然没什么事，你肯定没什么事。”二宫和也俯下身凑近凝视樱井翔的脸庞，但后者由于看不见便没躲闪，直到两个人的鼻息交互，樱井翔才下意识离远些。

他后知后觉这个家伙眼神的炙热，烧得他有些不知所措。他急忙低下头不想让自己那么不堪的脸出现在别人面前，人前他只需要坚定和无惧。

“我问你有没有事，不是问你事业和生活，不是问你今天播新闻又吃了几个螺丝。”二宫和也少见的认真，他扶住樱井翔的双肩，尽量不让对方躲闪，“你说说你的痛苦吧。就像我天天在你身后斤斤计较一样。”说完二宫和也退后几步，观察画家的反应。

“……为什么？”樱井翔沉默好久才从嘴里吐出几个字。

“回礼啊回礼。我总不能欠陌生人人情吧？”二宫和也双手叉腰：“倾听也是一项了不起的工作。”

二宫和也看樱井翔猫着背埋着头，随后冷笑一声轻微晃动脑袋。

“那，别怪我说话不好听。”二宫和也道：“你这样的人永远也画不出好画。”

一阵风猛地刮过，樱井翔第一次意识到原来公园的风也能刺骨的凉。

难道你觉得盲人能画画吗？樱井翔把这句辩解吞进肚子里。

06.

二宫和也活了25年，看着这张海报看了15年。

那是一个摇滚乐队的海报，他并不是他们的粉丝，他之所以把这张海报挂在房间里，是因为这张海报左下角的唱片公司。

他所谓的梦想和其他歌手差不多一样，能创作，然后把自己的创作唱给全世界，以及在唱给全世界后飞黄腾达又安稳的人生。

十年几百首歌，有长的有短的，有摇滚的有抒情的，有搞怪的有认真的，令他满意的却屈指可数，甚至可以说没有。

好多次都是这样——自己将满怀灵感写下的歌头脑一热录下来，第二天听就会发现有太多别人的影子。

这个想法谁谁谁用过了，这个曲调和谁谁谁的一致，这个起承转合不够惊艳，这里的歌词写的不够动人。他有一万种方法挑出自己的毛病，再把曲谱撕掉，瘫软在榻榻米上天女散花。然后又无奈地爬起来捡起那些碎纸裹成一团丢进垃圾桶里。

时间太长，思考太累。他为了消遣给自己购置了一台游戏机，在没有钱又独自过活的日子里放肆地打着游戏，想把自己就这么嵌进被窝里永远不要醒来。他晚上迫于生计在楼下的小酒馆里开开嗓，在收获听众的掌声后又喝个烂醉。

那酒吧的老板倒是欣赏他的才能，在付临时出场费之余还专门调酒给他享受夜晚。

他有些忘了他是什么时候受不了这样的生活的，好像是在他随随便便唱起自己写的儿歌时，被邻居的小孩指着鼻子嘲笑好幼稚。他愤愤地拔起地上的草就往小孩身上扔，那小孩大叫着“二哥哥吃人啦”倒把他的幼稚给街坊都展示了一遍。

他翻了个白眼，抱起吉他漫无目的地弹，自暴自弃似的唱着想要过得舒服些，弹着弹着他又瘫倒在木地板上，念叨着友人的名字，把刚刚的堕落全都栽赃给友人。

友人听不到，也不会懂。友人的烂漫是与生俱来的，是世界赠给他的。而自己呢？

二宫和也特意换了个地方换换心情继续写歌，虽说他已经没有年少的热情，但也消减了年少的竞争心。

他觉得这样活着也还算自由，但枷锁终究还是没拆掉。他仍旧是音乐的浪子，恨不得一生都在音符中旅行。

那天下午，那个黄昏。他在这里受樱井翔的鼓励接着那随心而来的前奏写完了一首歌。他将一个美妙又渺茫的梦放进了这首歌里，每天晚上做着不同的变奏唱给那个人听。

那个人没有一句抱怨，全都认认真真地听完了，还会认认真真地夸奖。

温柔得有点傻了。二宫和也自顾自地笑陌生人，终于找回了之前的拼劲。他不写歌，瘫在长椅上，发丝时不时蹭到画家的栗子头时，他常常会想起去听某些演唱会激动到流泪的场景，他还会想栗子头倘若画出一副令人震惊的画时会他人的表情——呐，你看他很伟大哦，明明是盲人来着。这句话他想亲自说给别人听。

他看现实都通透，却平白无故的擅自在陌生人身上添加自己的幻想。他知道真的艺术，是感性的绝对解放——至少他追求的是，他也知道现在的自己和画家，还在被所谓现实的镣铐锁紧四肢，还在被所谓的理智禁锢心灵。

“你这一个星期弹的都是一首歌吧？”

二宫和也跪在长椅上抓起樱井翔前额的头发鼓捣，樱井翔任他随便玩，喝着酸奶问他。

“唔？”二宫和也认真地研究这么短的头发能不能编出麻花辫：“唔嗯。你听出来啦？”

“变奏好有意思。”樱井翔夸赞。

“谢谢。”二宫和也放弃了编麻花辫的想法，利落把他的头发扎起来。

“可是你还没写歌词吧？”樱井翔问。

“嗯。”二宫和也仔细地把皮筋上的大蝴蝶结调到对方的正前方。

“你有想法吗？”

“没有……”二宫和也总算扎出一个像样的苹果头，可惜那撮小头发因为长度弯了腰。他掏出准备好的发胶，往那撮头毛上使劲抹。

“你在抹什么？”樱井翔这才感觉到危机，伸出手抓住二宫的手腕。

“这是让你变成绝世大帅哥的魔法发胶，你手松开，我还差一点就抹好了。”二宫甩甩手腕示意对方松手。

“我本来就是绝世大帅哥。”樱井翔才不听他跑火车，抓住他的手逼的他乖乖缴械“魔发发胶”

“痛痛痛。”二宫和也叫，用头轻轻顶了樱井翔后背一下。

樱井翔不知怎的顺势摸起二宫和也的手，时而用手指捏二宫手上的肉，时而把掌心稳稳当当的覆盖上去感受那肉乎乎的温度。直到樱井翔把自己的手指与二宫的指缝贴合，手心紧紧地靠在一起。二宫和也瞬间红了耳朵，软下身子坐在自己脚跟上，任凭樱井翔握着。

也不知道这样的奇怪姿势持续了多久。二宫和也终于趁樱井动作有些松懈，一溜烟逃走了。二宫和也抱着双膝坐在樱井翔身后。他用另一只手触碰樱井翔触碰过的地方，还留有余温。

07.

樱井翔凭自己的记忆画着二宫和也的手。

他用铅笔在稿纸上想着他触摸的形状和质感，流畅地画出一个速写。他用手指摸索画好的平面，感受粗糙的纸张和被笔画过的纸张的细微差异，他意识到他应该先拉一条直线，先画一个几何体，他应该先从容易且不需要颜色的东西入手，慢慢地重新学画。

至于他为什么这么想，纯粹是因为二宫和也的话激怒他了。

他一面不甘地埋怨正常人怎么体会得到这种感觉，一面又感谢他能像要求正常人一样要求自己。

有些事情还没努力是办不到的，樱井翔活了26年，这条最清楚——尽管第二天二宫看着樱井翔开始画几何体后那表情他看不到。

二宫和也打量着樱井翔在画布上兴奋地摸索着几何体或者直线曲线的画法，还有线的强度和疏密。他每次确认不仅摸，还闻，黑炭把这位画家的鼻子弄的脏兮兮，却又在确认后跟孩子一样哼起歌。

二宫和也诧异这家伙究竟哪来的热情，能为每完成一条直线而快乐。

“你哼我的歌？亏你记得住。”二宫和也打破樱井翔的快乐天地。

“嗯？”樱井翔疑惑：“哦，真的诶。天天听嘛。”他发现这个现象还是继续画线。

“你开始练基本功了？”二宫和也问。

“嗯……是吧。”樱井翔答应：“其实我不该这么悲观的。我昨天尝试着找手感，发现有些东西我凭肢体记忆就能画出来。”

“噢——”二宫和也问，“你怎么好像突然想通了。”

“我想画你。”樱井翔这个答案令二宫和也震惊。

“啊？”

“我说了不要当你的小白鼠吧。”二宫和也靠在樱井翔身边的椅子上。

“想画你。”樱井翔重复。

“行了行了，不需要重复，知道了。”二宫和也摆摆手，“那你告诉我，我是那个正方体还是那个圆柱体？难不成是这条像蛇一样的曲线？”

“这叫找手感，就像你唱歌要开嗓一样。”樱井翔解释。

二宫和也不敢苟同，将左脚放上长椅再坐到自己的左脚上，鼻腔里发出怀疑的音调。

“等等。”樱井翔忽然出声：“我指一个图形你告诉我它是什么。”

二宫答应，顺着他的手指看过去。

“圆柱子。”

“方柱子。”

“漏斗？”

“鸡蛋？”

“蘑菇——”

“哪来的蘑菇。”樱井翔皱起眉往二宫和也的方向看。

“长得像啊。像滑头菇。”二宫和也指指。

樱井翔头脑风暴了一下说服自己画的就是滑头菇。他挠挠头收起铅笔调转身子正对着二宫。

二宫歪着头与樱井翔对视。他看见樱井翔的大眼睛开始熠熠生辉——直到这人用抹过黑炭的双手捏上他的脸颊，他白眼快翻到天上去。

“你干嘛啊？！”二宫和也双手掐住樱井翔的手腕不让他继续，但瘦瘦小小的二宫臂力不如樱井翔，扒了许久也没让自己的脸逃离黑炭的洗礼。

“回礼。”樱井翔继续捏：“谁叫你上次给我涂的那个魔法发胶，我洗了两天都没完全洗掉。还得拜托造型师帮我弄干净。”

原来他只是想把黑炭弄自己脸上。二宫和也莫名其妙松了口气。

“栗子头先生你真是幼稚啊——”二宫无语。

樱井揉着二宫柔软的颊肉笑出声：“外号？诶？给我的？！”

“好了不要摸了，感觉好奇怪。”二宫趁机把他双手拍掉，冰凉的手背贴上自己已经被揉得热乎的脸颊散热。

樱井翔当然看不到他满耳的红。

08.

“啊，是夏天的味道浸润了我的双眼，

是你给的希望让我重拾梦想，

我期盼与你再次相遇的那一天

啊，公园清风和月下……”

樱井翔刻苦训练了几个星期，他终于找回了画油画的手感。他特地只取蓝色在调色盘里，用画笔先是重重地蘸几笔，再借着颜料的厚重潇洒地放肆地涂在画布上。他信誓旦旦地要画一片深蓝的天空，再添上星星和月亮。风吹过的话，就让偏紫色的云朵打乱自己的阵脚；雨淋过的话，就让淡绿色的露滴自然地下坠。

他享受和着身后歌手的音乐作画的感觉，他成年以后便不曾如此放松。他还诧异歌者的声音，跟说话时迥然不同，倒像是从记忆中走来，向沧桑走去。歌者缓缓开口，较尖的嗓音增添男人的磁性，把一字一句都朝渺远处吟诵，又在辗转之处灵巧地收音。樱井翔听得出歌者寄托在歌里的高昂，是他用真挚的感情积累的。他眼睛里一定有星星。

樱井翔自失明以来，第一次，感觉听到的世界比看到的世界还要美妙。

二宫和也将第一版歌词的歌完整唱完之后，又有徐徐的风吹来。

二宫没有急切地询问樱井翔意见，而是将笔记本翻到下一页，清清嗓子又准备唱第二版变奏。

樱井翔自然也没有发表意见，只是顺应自己的灵感和想法，将蓝色一点一点晕开，一秒一秒染淡。

这样的时间持续了很久，久到公园对面的小酒馆传来砸打声和叫骂声。

二宫和也打起哈欠，“啊——好想喝酒。”

“我今天有进展了哦！”没想到樱井翔先汇报自己的进度，明明自己的歌都差不多完成了。二宫和也跪上长椅，将脖子伸过栗子头顶：“我看看——”

“哇！”二宫和也惊叫。

“怎么了？”樱井翔问，笑得还有点自豪。

“看不懂。”二宫诚实回答，弄得樱井一时半会儿有点愣。二宫和也看这个画家尴尬地挠头，拿着的画笔几次靠近画布，又几次收回来。

“不过艺术家的创作是比较难以理解的啦——”二宫给他台阶下：“大概能明白哦？”

“你的心情。”

“哈哈哈！”樱井翔反应过来：“画的什么看不懂对吧？”

“是是是。”二宫和也双手突然搭上樱井翔双肩。

“什么心情呢？您看到的。”樱井问。

“嘛。跟我一个心情吧？”二宫趁机揪住樱井下巴上的肉揉搓起来，看着画。

“喂喂，又报复我。”樱井到不介意，“你敷衍我吧——”

“嗯……怎么样呢？”二宫把脸放樱井翔头上，视线从未离开过那副只有天空的画。

“无尽的远方是星星和梦吧

还是你呢那个一直带给我快乐的人”

樱井翔知道歌者不曾敷衍他，他们此时此刻，的的确确，同一心情。

09.

事情大概是这么发生的——

二宫和也突然郑重地走到樱井翔身边说，自己被一家唱片公司邀请了，虽然不是理想公司，但自己想去闯闯。

樱井翔明白他这是告别的意思。说是告别也不妥，毕竟从来没有谁主动提出过要认识，也从来没有每晚公园长椅上唱唱歌作作画的约定，只是一个偶尔聊过几句天，恰巧同一时间呆在一个地方休憩的陌生人，又像平常一样倾诉自己的事。

这是后来，第二天晚上他不再能感觉到歌者的存在时，樱井翔的自我安慰。

画家的感性不允许离别这么多留白。

二宫和也说，最后让我送你一个礼物吧，就当是你鼓励我写出歌的报酬。樱井翔站起身把二宫和也抱在怀里，他用力感受二宫瘦小的身子，感受二宫的鼻息喷在他侧颈，感受二宫的发丝蹭过他的脸颊，于是画家在歌者耳畔轻轻恳求：“我想抱你。”

“抱我？”可把歌者吓了一跳，挣开画家的臂膀打量他们现在的动作。他愣了下，于是发着颤问；“我，我可是男的哦？”

“想知道更多，想了解你更多。我看不见——”

“嗯，我知道哦。”

“也不在意这么多了。”

二宫和也明白樱井翔“想画你”的话，不是假话。

10.

二宫和也好不容易把樱井翔带到床上，自觉被他压在身下，用双手去解他的衣扣。他看见这位先生运动良好，肌肉很结实，跟他印象里的画家完全不一样。

他坏趣味地捂住樱井翔的眼睛，起身亲吻自己的手，又慢慢穿过指缝，轻轻吻在樱井翔的眼皮上。他搂住樱井翔的脖子，从樱井翔的额头浅吻至鼻尖，又从眼梢轻吻至眉心。

二宫和也柔软的双唇是上天赐给樱井翔眼睛的礼物，樱井翔笑意慢慢绽开，将比自己身材小一点的二宫完全搂进怀里，从臀部中央开始触摸。他的双手很急切，急切地想要感知歌者肌肤的每一寸热，他一面还将这份触感一一具象，他想这副身体的主人皮肤一定很白，也在不易被发现的地方透着粉色。

樱井翔的手掌心摩挲过二宫和也背部任意肌肉和任意凸出来的筋骨。后者腹诽了好久画家的工作干嘛那么细致。他感受那稍滑的手掌轻轻蹭过他腰间的敏感点，又蹭过他手臂上竖起的鸡皮疙瘩，再环住他的脖子，贴上他的脸蛋，用手心，手背，手指肉触摸他五官的凹凸。他差点没痒死。

樱井翔熟练地抬起二宫大腿架在自己肩头，一边用肩肘蹭二宫的大腿外侧。他整个身躯沉在二宫胯间，用厚厚的唇瓣完全包裹住歌者的唇，思念地，感谢地亲吻着二宫从额心到黑痣的每处，又狡猾地把沾过润滑液的手指探进他的臀峰，轻车熟路地将手指送进二宫和也体内，惹得他惊呼。

“喂你……”二宫和也大喘着气，“未免也太过熟练了吧？”

“我只是失明，又没有禁欲。”樱井翔倒是很诚实。

“……不好意思问一下，”二宫和也在他颈肩喘着气，“女人？”

“嗯。”樱井翔顺着气息舔上他的侧颈，回忆他刚刚触碰过的路径，舔过他的喉结，又舔他的锁骨，随即在他的胸膛画一条银线，给挺立的乳头画了两个圈。他不会忘记二宫的手的触感——此时大拇指的肉正一上一下刮着他的器物，还在前端好意地按捏。

“你也挺熟练的。”樱井附在二宫耳边低声夸奖，等不及对方耳朵全部变红就已经含进口腔，用舌尖挑弄这肆意升温的部位。

那也只是自慰而已——二宫心里回应。

二宫和也的喘息和幼犬的叫声一样，后穴戳到敏感的地方还会呜呜的呻吟。他边带着点哭腔恳求画家慢慢来，轻轻来，一面又在画家的男根上加大了手淫的程度。

樱井说不享受是假的，于是也开始跟着他的节奏重重喘息，直至第二根手指进入，第一滩白液射出。

樱井翔拍着二宫的屁股让他跪好在床上，二宫没有反抗抓着床头的木板翘起屁股。二宫的臀肉被樱井揉进手里，他又狠拍几下直接拍出二宫的骂声。樱井换了方向再将两根手指猛地插进二宫的后穴，以他独有的节奏感抽插起来。

他听着对方的呻吟简直跟唱歌似的婉转，他终于不冷落二宫的器物，用半边身子环住二宫的腰揉拔它。

“快点进来——”幼犬好像有点不耐烦，咂舌朝身后的人命令。樱井没说话，只是笑，再伸进第三根手指。

“你有这么大吗——又不一定比我的大。”二宫咬住下唇忍着第三根异物的进入，干脆放弃了撑床头的做法直接整个人瘫在了枕头里，留给樱井蝴蝶骨，背沟和敏感的脖颈。

“那我进来了哦。”樱井翔轻笑了声提示，器物直捣洞穴中部，还往二宫和也发尾吹气。二宫和也怕得缩起脖子，拒绝地哼声，又自觉把住器官抽动。

避孕套和肛壁细微的摩擦声，腹部和臀肉激烈的撞击声，二宫和也捣弄前端粘稠的水声；下唇贴紧皮肤毛发带来的瘙痒，舌尖味蕾尝到的点点奶香，心跳，呻吟，哽咽，床垫的颠簸，床单的冰凉，窗帘的摇摆，树叶的窸窣。

樱井翔在漆黑的世界里看到了颜色，一抹明亮的黄。

他毫不客气随着二宫越来越放肆地呻吟倾泻而出，又将人再次压在身下，用手细致的捂住已经他身上已经散去热的部位，绵长地，小心地，吻在他的鼻尖。意外地，欣喜地收到他一声软绵绵的哼。

11.

“累了。”二宫和也揉走眼角的生理盐水，像平常弹完吉他一样打了个哈欠。

樱井翔的唇这才和二宫的唇紧紧相贴，用不同的角度不同的方式，侵入对方口腔不同的位置。他们用舌头彼此感受对方的粗糙的舌面，粘稠的唾液，丝滑的口腔，在相遇的数不清多少个下午，黄昏，到傍晚，樱井翔突然觉得他早该这么做，早该吻他，或者用其他的方式触碰他，感受他——只要不是迟钝的手。

“大画家，不能白吃哦。”二宫和也心满意足地舔舔嘴角，又亲了樱井翔眼皮一下。

“啊？”樱井疑惑。

“钱啊，给钱。”二宫和也嬉笑着看着面前人惊讶，眼睛还是呆愣楞的，一点神色都没有。

“呃……要多少？”认真的人不愧是认真的人。二宫哈哈地笑，将手指插入他发间揉起来：“开玩笑的。”

“我们以后还有机会见吗？”樱井翔又问了个认真的问题。

“谁知道呢，你画好我以后？”二宫随便给了个答案，“不过我劝你最好还是不要尝试更了解我了，我们真的不是一个世界的人哦。”

“哦。”樱井有些委屈，将头埋进二宫臂弯。

“说不准还会有其他的机会认识。反正你去唱片公司也不至于很远吧。”樱井反驳。

“我去美国。”

“哈？”樱井翔抬起头看二宫，恍惚一下才知道自己看不见他的神情。

“我看你仪表堂堂不至于美国都去不了吧。你不是说过你想去夏威夷吗？我也想去夏威夷，去那里碰碰运气呗。”二宫把樱井推离他的臂弯，找了个舒服的姿势缩进被子里抱住樱井翔。

樱井翔昏昏地应着，心里五味杂陈。

“你刚刚摸我摸得这么狠，是想画个写实的裸男吧——”二宫好像开了话匣子，收不住。

“……不会这么单一啦。再说你让我写实我也做不到啊，我又不知道你长什么样。”樱井翔否认。

“放屁，刚刚不是给你摸了吗？”二宫和也捏樱井翔腰上的软肉。

“是大卫，莫奈，还是毕加索啊？”

“哈哈，我哪有这么厉害。我就是我啊。”

“嘛不过，我充其量也只能画个现代主义作品了。”

“噢，就像那副全是蓝色的油画一样？”

“……”樱井翔无语，“那副我想尝试靠近莫奈来着——”

二宫和也悄悄送他一个白眼，“算了算了，你还是画几何体吧。我呢，就是——椭圆加圆柱，倒梯形，两条稍微粗细不同的圆柱，上部两个圆球，前面两个鸡蛋和一根……”樱井翔捂住二宫和也的嘴喊：“你别说了，你别说！”

两个人窝在被子里哈哈大笑，也不知道在笑什么。

樱井翔在陌生人的絮叨里睡着了，他在梦中看到了一个公园，公园对面有个小酒吧，他坐在一条长椅上画画，他身后坐着歌者，他的眉色很淡，瞳色很浅，唇薄薄的，下巴尖尖的，下巴上有颗黑色的小痣。歌者摸着自己的小痣翘着二郎腿若有所思地看他的画，然后跟他说话，说了什么话他却听不清楚，但他却清楚地明白那话是什么意思。

他大概说的是：盲人先生啊，你这么拘谨，理智聪明的过了头，有点对自己不利的情感就要把它打消，这样怎么画画呢——

而自己也回应了他，大概说的是：歌手先生，你不也是一样吗？

12.

故事在这里结束。

从那以后两个人心照不宣地，再也没有去过那个公园，坐那个长椅。公园对面的小酒馆倒闭了，小公园也被改成了停车场。

二宫和也结束亚洲巡演回到东京，立马搬进了早在韩国演唱会时就远程购置的公寓。他一边盘算着歌手转行制作人以后，钱，假期和游戏，一样也不能少的充实生活，一边又背着吉他到曾经呆过的住所四处晃荡。

他走进友人大野智和松本润一起开的咖啡馆，坐在相叶雅纪对边向松本润点了杯特调。他好奇地抢过大野智拿在手里欣赏的海报，大声朝店里面念——

“樱井翔、大野智联合画展。11月24号到26号……”

大野智急忙捂住他的嘴逼迫他坐下，用手臂掐着他的脖子在他耳边小声警告。

松本润和相叶雅纪一边笑一边抢走二宫和也和大野智的特调，吃着刚刚做好的巧克力蛋糕漫不经心的劝架。

突然，大野智说：“我跟你说，这个人可厉害了——”

“啊？谁？这个樱井翔？”二宫和也抓着被大野智搞乱的头发。

“对啊。他是个盲人哦！”相叶雅纪一副揭开终极谜底的得意表情看着二宫和也。

二宫和也愣在原地，喃喃：“盲人？”

“嗯。盲人。他的画偏抽象吧，可是感情的表达真的很震撼人心。”大野智介绍。

“你刚刚那副得意脸，画又不是你画的，你又不瞎——”二宫和也这才想起来吐槽相叶雅纪，在桌底下轻轻踹他一脚。

“怎么样，我们这周末去看吧？”松本润终于说出正题：“二宫也很有兴趣吧，你也来吧！”

大野智和相叶雅纪顿时安静了，他们试探地看向二宫，渴望得到这个室内派的应允。

“不是你生日吗，1126，去啊，肯定去。”二宫和也撞撞大野智肩肘，拿起被相叶雅纪二次混合的特调尝，心绪不自觉地飘向远方。

13.

至于二宫和也11月24号就偷偷去画展看了的事，他们三人自然不知。他们只知道11月26号那天，在主展厅展示的樱井翔的巨幅抽象画面前，二宫和也在画的前面站了很久很久，凝视画凝视了很久很久，久到大野智都差点以为二宫和也出了什么问题。

他是第二次看到这个画——《长椅背后的黄色》。

他难以想象一副图画中没有冷色调是如何变得协调，又如何可以把人体画的支离破碎完全不像人体，明明从图形来看是绝望，但从色调上感悟却又是希望。他被冲击了许久，甚至眼泪都不禁流下来。

他至此全都想起来了，当年在长椅上写的那首歌。

最后一句是——

梦醒了吗陌生人

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 今天看娇兰sp，润智说可能没有岚他们根本就不可能成为朋友。我倒是觉得命运之人总会遇到的，以各种各样的方式——


End file.
